A variety of medical procedures make use of medical devices that are placed into various locations within a body of a patient. For example, some medical procedures make use a stents or catheters that are configured to help facilitate the movement of fluid from one location within the body of the patient to another location within the body of the patient. In some cases, delivery devices are used to deliver or place the medical devises, such as stents or catheters, into position within the body of the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need for delivery devices that are configured to effectively and efficiently place medical devices within a body of a patient.